


Maybe You're Still There

by Basicperfectionist



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicperfectionist/pseuds/Basicperfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei isn't as gone as they had all thought. He is happy that Ren now has his body to protect Aoba, but he has one not so simple request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe You're Still There

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is write by my DARLING little sister Nataleigh. It is her first Dramatical Murder fanfiction and it is insanely cute.

 

 I was walking with Aoba, in my head I heard a voice that sounded a little bit like Sei, Aoba’s twin brother, but he died and he gave me his body to protect Aoba. It started to give me a head ache, “Ren you okay?” Aoba said in a worried voice.  
“Yeah I’m fine Aoba just a little head ache”   
“Okay then but we should go home and tell Tae-san,” Aoba still sounded very much worried.   
“Okay Aoba”.  Me and Aoba started walking home and I heard the voice again so I told Aoba, he seemed very concerned when I told him so he and I started walking faster to get home.    
“Tae-san, Ren said he has been getting headaches and hears a voice in his head” Aoba said to Tae-San, sounding worried.   
“Well I have pills for headaches so I think these might help” Tae-san said, handing me the pills.   
“Thank you Tae-san” I said opening the pill bottle. I take a few of the pills and I know it will take a while for them to work.   
“Tae-san, what about the voice in his head?” Aoba said with a stern look on his face.   
“It’s probably just him talking to himself and not knowing it, okay” said Tae-san. I was still wondering what the voice was but then I couldn’t think so clearly. I fell onto the ground passed out and heard Aoba’s muffled yelling of my name. Then I was in a place that didn’t look real and I saw a figure that looked like Aoba but then the figure turned around and it was Sei.   
“Hello Ren” Sei said in his soft sweet voice.   
“Sei?”   
“Yes it’s me Ren, I’m still here but I’m in you” Sei told me and I had a shocked look on my face.   
“So you’re inside of me when I’m in your body that you gave me.”   
“Yes that is right but I have something to ask of you”   
“What is it?”   
“Can I use the body to say some stuff to Aoba to make sure he’s okay and to tell him I’m fine?”   
“Of course go ahead”   
“Thank you” Sei said smiling and looking at me. Soon the body got up and Sei started to explain everything to Aoba, Aoba had tears in his eyes and hugged Sei.   
“But yes I am fine Aoba. No need to worry anymore. I’m here and I will always be here if you need me and so is Ren” Sei said to Aoba and then I woke up with Aoba still hugging me.   
“You can let go now Aoba”   
“Well I can but I’m not” I heard Sei’s voice.   
“Me neither” Sei said so I hugged Aoba back. A few days have passed and it has been a bit ruff getting use to Sei in my body but I’ve been getting use to it.  
“Hey Ren can I hang out with Aoba” Sei asked nervously.   
“Sure Sei”   
“Thank you, but can you not listen”   
“Sure Sei, why?”   
“Well it’s something private between me and Aoba”   
“Okay Sei.”   
Sei takes control and I closed my ears, “Aoba I have something to ask of you” Sei said very nervous to ask.   
“Yeah what is it sei?”   
“Well can you get Noiz and Clear to make me a body because there is someone I love and it would be awkward if I was in the same body as Ren” Sei said in a voice that I don’t think he would ever use.   
“Who is the person Sei?”   
“Well it’s….M...M...Mizuki” Sei said struggling to say Mizuki’s name.   
“Okay I’ll ask them”   
“OH! Thank you Aoba” Sei give’s a big hug to Aoba for thanks “Oh and Aoba please don’t tell Ren, please”   
“I cross my heart” Aoba crosses his heart as a promise to keeps Sei secret. Aoba ask Clear and Noiz to make Sei a body and they said they would do it. When Aoba told Sei he was so happy and went to go tell Mizuki. After awhile Noiz and Clear were done with the body for Sei but we had to figure out how to get sei in his new body.  
“So how are we going to get Sei into that body?” Aoba said   
“Well I don’t know but if we get Koujaku then maybe he can help us” Clear suggested.   
“Sure why not.”  
We all went to go get Koujaku, at first he was refusing but Aoba persuaded him in a way and Noiz agreed, “Fine I’ll do it” Koujaku says with a nose bleed. “Alright so I think it’s easy by just strapping Ren to a table and extracting Sei from his body and putting Sei in his own body” Koujaku said   
“But what if something bad goes wrong with it what will happen to Ren and Sei” Aoba said with a concerned voice.   
“Trust me Aoba it will be fine” Koujaku reassuring Aoba   
“alright I’m trusting you, how about you Ren and Sei are you two okay with it?” “I’m fine with it, how about you Sei?”   
“I’m fine with it” Sei said in his soft voice.   
“Alright let’s do it” Aoba said still having a worried look on his face   
“it will be okay Aoba”   
“I hope so” so I went to get strapped to the table and then there was like a little shock through my body then the body that look like Sei rose up and it started talking   
“Thank you, all of you” tears in Sei’s eyes and hugs everyone.   
“Sei I’ll have to teach you how to take control of your new body okay” Clear told Sei   
“Okay Clear, can I go and tell Mizuki now?” Sei asking wondering if he could go see his love.   
“Well guess again Sei I’m already here” Mizuki surprised Sei and Sei gave a big smile to him and hugged him. Aoba unstrapped Ren from the table and hugged Ren   
“I’m glad nothing bad happened to you” Aoba smiled in relief.   
“Hey shouldn’t we go tell Mink?” Clear asked smiling   
“Sure why not” Aoba said with a smile.   
“Hey mink!” Clear said jumping onto Mink.   
“Hello Clear” Mink smiles.   
“Guess what we did?” Clear said   
“What?”   
“Look, we gave Sei his own body oh and also Sei is not dead almost forgot that he was in the body he gave Ren” Clear told Mink in a cute way   
“That’s great Clear” Mink smiles and looks at Sei. All of us were so happy for Sei and Mizuki and Sei is still in the body today.

“So that is how your uncle Sei got his own body”   
“Whoa that is awesome daddy” said Aoba and Ren’s child Rena.

 

The End


End file.
